


Because He Left Us

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural, 神さまのいない日曜日 | Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi | Sunday Without God
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attraction, First Meetings, John Winchester and Mary Winchester are Divorced, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunited Winchesters, Sam Winchester is a Campbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Fifteen years ago, God decided to abandon the world. Life shall no longer be created and the dead shall no longer die. God’s last gift to the world were gravekeepers, humans with the power to give peace to the dead with a proper burial.Sam has never met a gravekeeper until a man named Dean visits his town, claiming to be his brother.





	Because He Left Us

**Author's Note:**

> A Wincest Sunday without God AU. The supernatural does still exist in this AU, meaning that hunters still exist, but are not as well known. I was inspired by Sunday without God, but I've changed some things to fit better with the story. (I also don't remember much of it as it's been a while since I watched it). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I just realized the inconsistency issue. I may continue to pick at this piece, even though it's posted. XD There are so many mistakes in this piece, I can't even.

Death is not the end.

That’s a fact that Sam has become accustomed to.

At the age of 7, he watched his best friend die (“Leukemia,” the doctors told him. “There’s no way to save her now”). He remembers the machines around him ringing out in a monotone bleep, signaling the passing. The sobs of her loved ones erupting around him as the doctors stood in silence. Tears trailing down his face as his warm hand gingerly holds her cold one, staring into her sickly pale face.

Yet, the very next day, his friend rose again, completely fine.

A miracle they had called it.

That is until it started happening to the rest of the patients. Until those who had no hope in returning, returned. Until they noticed that nobody in town was able to die. Until they noticed that the babies stored in the stomachs of women no longer contained life. 

Panic erupted around them in both sadness and celebration. Sadness over the destruction of the new generation. Celebration over the dead regaining life.

A state of confusion surrounds the town until a bright light showered upon them, enveloping one of their own.

An angel of the lord, supposedly, that told them that God no longer had interested in the world and had decided to leave, preventing both life and death from happening. His final gift to the world were gravekeepers, those who are able to lay the dead to rest.

Then bright light flowed back into the sky, leaving them in the darkness. Leaving them in a world without life or death.

That day was Sunday.

Now, Sam is the age of 22. The best friend that had died is now his girlfriend who he loves with all of his heart. He leads a simple life, caretaking thousands of books- a library that he had inherited after his mother had died. Since schooling became scarce and unnecessary as there are no new young to teach in this small town, he decided to teach himself the wonders of the world. 

His life is dull and mundane, but he loves it. At least that’s what he tells himself.

There has always been this urge within him, telling him that he needs to do something more in his life. Explore. Though the constant reminder of the love of his life and the family that he has here, prevent him to do so.

So he continues the routine that he is slowly becoming tired of.

“Sam” He hears a soft voice call out. His eyes glance upwards from the book he held in his hands- a new read focused on what we have learned about the walking dead- as a familiar female with wavy blonde hair and dull stormy grey eyes comes into view, a bright smile adorning her deathly pale face. Sam grins as his girlfriend saunters her way over to his desk.

“Jess,” he says, laying the book onto the wooden surface and standing to his feet. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work.”

“What, I can’t visit my boyfriend at work?” she jokes while Sam places a chaste kiss onto her lips. It’s light and feathery, tasting of strawberries. “Ellen gave me the rest of the day off from the bar. Said that I should have a date night with the man I love.”

“There’s still 2 more hours til closing. Meet me at home? Pizza and a movie?” Sam suggest Jess’ hand trailing across his face, cold against his warm skin. It’s a reminder to him that she’s already dead.

“Only if we get to watch Spirited Away”

He chuckles. It’s a film that Jess has always loved watching. He’s watched it so many times that he knows almost every single line.

“Of course”

Jess’ smile stretches wider across her face.

“Thanks, babe”  She kisses his cheek, slowly pulling away from him. “I’ll see you at home.”

He waves at her as she leaves and the store fills with silence once again. Sighing, he plops down back into the chair and continues to read the book at hand, heart warm and light.

2 hours pass by considerably fast with him focused on finishing the book. And, before he knows it, the sky is grey with only street lamps lighting the outside. Water pours from above, showering onto the ground, as the rumble of thunder rings in his ears. It’s not long before he sees a spark of lightning piercing through the sky.

He couldn’t go outside in this weather.

Sam’s hand reaches inside his jean pocket for his phone to call Jess, informing her that he might be a little late, but he’s interrupted a loud crash from behind.

The employee room. Nobody should be back there.

A prickling sensation runs through him as he gulps nervously. He lays the book onto the table.

 _It’s probably the thunder._ He tells himself even though the back of mind tells him it’s not. Tells him to run. Get out of there.

Instead, Sam rises to his feet and walks towards the old, oak wood door behind him. His hand grasp the brass knob, turning it slowly as he pushes.

The door creaks- he curses at himself for not fixing it earlier- loudly, building the fear already burrowed in him. It’s pitch-black and he can barely see a thing.

His hand gradually moves towards the light switch and he flicks it on

The moment the light bulb begins to glow he’s met with a gun, only a few feet away, pointed directly at his head.

“Don’t move,” a gruff voice orders from below him and Sam’s eyes widen in shock, body stiffening as his heart begins to race a thousand beats per second. His throat dry as he gulps, the pits of his stomach churning.

_He should have gone with his instincts._

Sam’s eyes travel past the gun towards his perpetrator, so that he could at least get a good look at the figure in case he is able to escape and identify the attacker.

Sam isn’t expecting to land on the most beautiful man that he has ever seen. Short, dirty blonde hair. Delicate, pale skin. Plush, pinkish lips. Murky brownish-green eyes. All framed by a sharp jawline. Features that are unknown to him.

The man is sitting on the ground, leaning against the old wood wall Sam never bothered to replace, drenched in rain from outside. A crimson liquid continues to seep through the male’s olive green t-shirt, staining the plaid shirt above, with several cuts through the fabric, onto skin. He sees the man wince in pain as the mix of blood and water drips onto the wooden floor.

_He’s hurt._

His eyes trail down further to see a steel shovel laying on the ground beside the male, covered in blood. Yet, even through the mess, Sam could spot the gorgeous emerald engravings on it that appeared to take the design of wings. The handle shines in a golden material with ridges indented into it. He only recognizes this type of shovel through his own research, stored in the library’s massive collection.

“You’re a gravekeeper,” Sam states dumbly, completely forgetting the gun until the unknown man’s grip wavers slightly. All of his attention is focused back onto the gun, raising his hands in surrender. The surprise on the male’s face gives it away.

“Who are you?!” the man questions, eyebrows furrowing, causing a deep wrinkle between them.

“S-Sam,”  Sam replies nervously as he watches the gun. If only he could get it away from the man. “Sam Campbell”

Then the gun falls, dropping onto the ground with a clatter. His mind barely processes the fact that the gun is on floor. That the perpetrator had just let go of the single line of defense between Sam and himself.

A soft chuckling echoes throughout the confined space, attracting Sam’s attention back to the male. There’s a small smile stretching across the man’s face, murky eyes brightening with joy.

“I should have known that it would be you. Mom adored this place.”

Mom?

“W-Who are you?”  Sam asks as he slowly walks towards the man. Green eyes stare into his own as the gruff voice rings out throughout the room.  

“Dean Winchester.” the man calmly states. “I’m your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated. :D


End file.
